Nuestro sueño
by kodyz
Summary: Eren es un recluso de nuevo ingreso que es asignado a compartir celda con un joven de casi su edad. Su mirada intimidante y las cicatrices de su rostro le revelan que no ha pasado por nada bueno.. Lo que suceda en ese lugar podría cambiar su destino para bien o para mal. mayormente RIREN (en algún capitulo ERERI) ANGST
1. capitulo 1- Un duro encuentro

CAPITULO 1

UN DURO ENCUENTRO

Una silueta negra avanza por la angosta calle, la tenue luz que viene de un oxidado poste, baña la acera de matices amarillos, haciendo que el hombre que camina despreocupado por la insegura calle parezca una sombra amorfa, marchando sin rumbo, por un camino de estrellas tenebrosas.  
Una silueta mas pequeña le sigue de lejos, se esconde nadando entre los matices negros que proyectan los basureros y los autos estacionados cerca. Los barrios bajos de la ciudad a esas horas de la madrugada proveen múltiples escenarios parecidos a éste. Un par de siluetas danzando en la noche, una con un objetivo claro, la otra no muy consciente de la situación.  
El hombre, que iba caminando al frente, detiene su paso al escuchar ruido a su espalda, entrecierra sus avejentados ojos al voltear y no ver nada mas que la húmeda calle vacía. Reanuda su embrutecido paso y atribuye su desvarío al consumo excesivo de alcohol esa noche.  
Camina, camina ansioso por llegar a su pocilga y tumbarse en el sofá hasta el otro día. Dobla en la esquina a solo 2 cuadras de su casa cuando es interceptado por su perseguidor. Quien lo ha alcanzado y empujado hacia un callejón sin salida, el hombre cae estrepitosamente, confundido, voltea rápidamente para encontrarse a un par de ojos afilados mirándolo con profundo rencor, conoce de sobra ese rostro y le sonríe en forma de una mueca casi burlona.  
- ¿Que mierda haces aquí, niño estúpido?  
El joven, le dedica una mirada de rabia, de asco, de dolor. Levanta la hoja de navaja que brilla al iluminarse un poco con la luz de la calle. El hombre abre muy grandes los ojos, pero no comprende mucho hasta sentir una, dos, tres puñaladas en el cuerpo. Para la cuarta ya estaba muerto.  
El joven deja caer la navaja que suena al caer al húmedo asfalto, sale corriendo lo más rápido posible como huyendo de su conciencia y no tarda en escuchar a lo lejos el grito de una mujer, quizá una prostituta, que rompe el silencio de la madrugada. Corre más rapido y se pierde a lo lejos...

**Prisión número 104, Distrito Mina. **

En la oficina del principal, se encuentra el director de la prisión. Es un hombre corpulento, de cara cansada, calva ridícula y ojos saltones. Fuma un cigarrillo mientras revuelve nerviosamente un montón de papeles. Frente a su escritorio está un guardia de seguridad y una mujer mayor que es su secretaria.  
- Debí haber dejado esos papeles por aquí, Rosa, ¿Estás segura de habérmelos dado? -  
- Si señor, revise bien en sus carpetas. -  
El guardia rueda los ojos, fastidiado.  
- Recuérdelo bien, el expediente de Levi es el único que no tiene apellidos.  
- El único que no tiene apellidos es el de un tal Rivaille... -  
- Es ese, Rivaille es su nombre falso que dió en la correccional.  
- Ah! Lo hubieran dicho antes, !Aquí está!Eureka! -Saca un papel de una carpeta como si se tratara de un descubrimiento científico- Veamos, Levi entró al correccional de menores por asesinato a los 16 años. Fué sentenciado a 4 años de prisión pero se le agregaron 2 por agresión con algunos de sus compañeros cuando lo trasladaron a esta institución al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Según esto, está a menos de un año de salir en libertad condicional. -  
- El problema señor Dariz, es que hoy nos a llegado un nuevo recluso. Y nuestras celdas estan saturadas. No hay lugar para él... -  
- Bueno, quizá sea hora de desempolvar la silla eléctrica ¿No? !Jajajaja! -  
La secretaria hace mueca de disgusto, el guardia sigue hablando.  
- ...Sin embargo, aún podemos hacer un lugar en la celda del recluso Levi... -  
- ¿Bajo qué cargos es el nuevo recluso?  
- Presunto asesinato bajo defensa propia.  
- Oye, oye. Llevo trabajando en este lugar 25 años y si algo debe saber es que dos asesinos no se juntan. Podrás juntar un violador o un secuestrador pero dos asesinos no.  
- Bueno, es que el nuevo recluso viene también de la correccional y ha demostrado buen comportamiento todo este tiempo. Además después de todo Levi va a quedar libre en meses y sería importante ver cómo se comporta ante otro ser humano. -  
El director se sienta y se reclina en su silla.  
- Mmm, tienes razón Neil, usemos a este nuevo para ver que sucede. Después de estar recluido durante años solo. ¿Que hará ante la interacción humana? Rosa, traeme las cartas de traslado. Neil, encárgate de la adaptación de la celda.  
-Si señor.  
- y por cierto, ¿Cuál es el nombre del nuevo?  
- Eren Jaeger, señor.

O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O.

Por los pasillos de la prison va escoltado un joven de 18 años pisando por primera vez una prision "de adultos" . Eren acaba de ser trasladado de la correccional de menores a su nuevo reclusorio. Camina por un largo y oscuro pasillo, los presos se pegan a las rejas observando hasta el último detalle de su nuevo compañero. Muchos brazos se alargan tratando de tirar del cuerpo del nuevo. El ambiente es pesado por que las personas allí se acostumbraron a divertirse con la desgracia ajena.  
"!Que bonita nena llegó! "  
"ya me trajeron novia"  
Entre risas y burlas Eren avanza por el largo pasillo clavando sus ojos turquesa ferozmente sobre sus compañeros, contiene las ganas de avalanzarsr sobre las rejas como perro rabioso por que sabe que eso empeorará su situación. De todos modos ya venía mentalmente preparado para esto. El correccional si parecía jardín de niños comparado a la prisión. Hasta en instalaciones era mucho peor. Parecía que el gobierno ya ni se molestaba en invertir en esos pobres diablos que caian allí. Quien cae allí, cae a un profundo agujero donde es casi imposible salir.  
El guardia se detuvo en una celda para abrirla, los reos se lamentaban igual a cuando le ofreces un gran trozo de carne a unos perros y luego lo lanzas a la basura. Se lamentaban de no tener a la carne fresca a su alcanze.  
- Entra.  
Eren entró observando lo que sería su mundo durante más de medio año que le restaba. Era un cuarto frío, de aspecto sucio, con un inodoro al fondo, una litera y una pequeña ventana por donde se filtraba un pequeño resplandor de luz.  
Estaba absorto viendo el pequeño trocito de cielo azul que se alcanzaba a ver cuando escuchó una voz intimidante:  
- ¿Por qué rayos me traes niños aquí?

De debajo de la litera salió un chico joven de baja estatura, pero su rostro poco amigable imponía mas que un hombre de 2 metros de altura y eso que vio muchos en su trayecto hasta aquí pero ninguno abrumaba de esta manera. Tenía el cabello lacio y negro, medio largo con unos cuantos mechones cubriéndole el rostro fino, la verdad es que el sería un chico bastante guapo de no ser por la horrible cicatriz que tenía cubriéndole media cara. Pero lo hubiera pasado por alto si no estuviera acuchillándolo con esos filosos ojos grises.

Eren se dio cuenta que no sería nada fácil la estancia en esa prisión, el tampoco no era un hombre fácil de austar y someter, oh no. Quizá ese tipo que tenía enfrente era lo más aterrador que ha visto hasta ahora, pero su espíritu de luchador imparable le impediría doblegarse fácilmente, eso sin duda.

-Escucha bien esto, escoria. Muy pronto saldrás a mezclarte entre la gente normal y si no eres capaz de aguantar unos meses con alguien de tu calaña quizás no deberías salir de este lugar nunca.-

El guardia le quitó las esposas a Eren ante la mirada furiosa de Levi, no podía responderle como quisiera a ese maldito, tenía que soportar todo si quería salir alguna vez de ese basurero.

-Más les vale a ustedes dos cerdos que se comporten o juró por Dios que haré lo posible por que se queden aquí hasta que mi jubilación.

Eren lo dirigió una mirada furtiva al guardia que salió de regreso a su puesto, odiaba la gente así, aquella que no sabe nada de tu vida y te trata inferiormente solo por el hecho de ver que estas en una situación difícil. Nadie en ese lugar sabía la razón por la que él estaba encerrado y aún así lo trataban como si fuera la peor de las personas. Bueno, esa era la bienvenida a la cárcel.

-Solo no te acerques a mí ni a mi cama y todo estará bien.-

Eren volteó para ver como aquel chico, Levi volvía a recostarse en la cama. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que había llevado a ese chico tan joven de aparentemente casi su edad a estar en ese lugar y tener un semblante tan siniestro, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle nada su aspecto era intimidante, así que decidió aligerar un poco el ambiente.

-Soy Eren, Eren Jaeger.-

Esperó una respuesta pero Levi siguió en la misma posición.

-Me faltan 5 meses para salir de aquí, me acusaron de asesinato, pero claro, fue una injusticia, no maté a nadie,sin embargo aquí estoy…- siguió explicando mientras se sentaba juntó a la parded.- estuvé cas 4 años en la correccional de menores…

-Oye no te pedí que me contaras tu historia.

-Lo sé, pero solo me faltan 5 meses, 5 meses para salir de aquí y regresar al mundo exterior, ir más alla de estos muros, hace 4 años que no trato con nadie realmente y quiero hacer lo posible por adaptarme allá afuera rápidamente, para no estar encerrado nunca más.-

Eren dirigió su mirada hacía su compañero, estaba recostado con la mirada al techo sin decir nada. De pronto, se giró mirando a la pared.

-5 meses- Dijo en una voz casi inaudible.- yo también… salgo en 5 meses…

Ambos guardaron silencia, compartían un mismo anhelo. Salir de ese lugar al que estaban sometidos y sentirse libres de nuevo.

Quizá, era la oportunidad que siempre han estado buscando, alguien que compartiera su mismo sueño.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO

**Hola! Vaya, tenía tiempo sin subir nada! Pero entre la escuela y muchas cosas mas que tengo no había tenido tiempo, aún así siempre tuve ganas de hacer un pequeño fic con temática un poco mas fuerte y se me vino a la cabeza ambientarlo en una prisión. Este será un fic corto ya que no se me dan los largos pero trataré de que los capítulos sean consistentes **

**NOTAS: No, Levi en este capitulo no tiene su clásico cabello semi-rapado. Aquí lo tiene medio largo y es que en prisión no ha querido cortárselo, ¿se imaginan dejarse rapar con esas máquinas trasquiladoras con las que pelan a todos? NOOOO! **

**Además aquí tiene una cicatriz en su perfecto rostro que le afecta casi un cuarto de su cara, algo así como el fantasma de la opera pero menos XDDD ya más adelante sabrán por qué.**

**También más adelante se sabrá el pasado de Eren y se viene mucho mucho amor, pero también bastante ANGST **** no digan que no se los advertí, si no les gusta lo triste, paren aquí manden al carajo mi historia y olvídenla :') y vayan a leer un one-shot mio que están cargados de miel. :D Disculpen pero tenía ganas de escribir algo más fuertecito. :'D**

**En fin, si les gustó el primer capítulo pónganme su firmita y nos vemos en el segundo, hasta luego!**


	2. capitulo 2- nuevos amigos

CAPITULO II

NUEVOS AMIGOS

Al día siguiente, por la mañana se abrieron las puertas para que salieran al patio los prisioneros. Los guardias golpeaban las rejas para despertar a aquellos que seguían dormidos. Los arreaban como si fueran ganado, un ganado que lanzaba miradas amenazantes a sus pastores.  
Eren se despertó de golpe por el sonido de los macanazos en las rejas.  
- ! Levántense pelmazos y saquen sus culos al patio! No me hagan perder el tiempo!  
Eren estaba acostumbrado a salir al trabajo forzado todos los días pero en la correccional rara vez los guardias se dirigían así a los presos. Y se estaba hartando un poco más rápido de lo que esperaba.  
Bajo de su cama rápidamente con la intención de decirles unas cuantas cosas al guardia cuando fue tomado del brazo por su compañero.  
- Será mejor que hagas lo que dice o te arrepentirás.  
- ¿Piensas dejar que te hable así?  
- Escucha, si te metes en problemas me metes a MI en problemas. Solo estan buscando un pretexto para dejarme pudrir más tiempo aquí y si eso pasa juro que te haré pagar cada hora que estemos aquí encerrados y desearas jamás haber caído en este lugar.  
Lo miraba con sus ojos afilados amenazantes a través de sus cabellos negros. Sabía que hablaba completamente en serio.  
Eren se zafó del agarre de su compañero para dirigirse al patio.  
Levi se le quedó mirando mientras se iba, algo en ese chico le resultaba familiar. Salió de su celda a paso lento siguiendo de lejos a su nuevo compañero, en parte por la curiosidad que le despertaba, en parte para que su carácter impulsivo no lo siguiera llevando a hacer tonterías.

O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O. O  
En el patio principal de la prisión se reunían todos los prisioneros a realzar trabajos físicos. Era una manera de hacer cansar a los reos y que estuvieran menos estresados. Si se la pasaran encerrados todos los días el ambiente sería insoportable y presos se volverían insoportables y mas locos de lo que muchos ya estaban.  
Ese día su trabajo era llenar sacos con grava. Era un gran patio con piso de tierra, rodeado por muros altísimos de concreto grueso, allí cabían los 200 presos que residían en el edificio. Estaban custodiados por 10 guardias armados más otros 4 que vigilaban desde las 2 torres que estaban colocadas sobre los muros. Los guardias tenian autoridad de tirar si algún preso se ponía violento.  
Eren salió analizando lo que le rodeaba, algo que lo entristeció es el hecho de que lo único que podía ver del mundo exterior era el cielo. Al menos su antigua prisión estaba cercada con reja y podía ver más allá de de ella pero aquí lo único que podía ver era tres grises muros.  
Enseguida, un guardia le dió una pala y la indicación de su trabajo, tenía que ir a donde estaban colocados dos grandes montículos de grava y llenar con ella sacos de alrededor de 10 kilos, luego acarrearlos hasta la carga de una camioneta estacionada allí. No parecía tan difícil.  
Fue directo hacia los montículos de grava y de inmediato decenas de miradas se posaron en él, pues claro, era la novedad. Pasó su mirada por sus compañeros, reconoció a muchos que estaban en su mismo pasillo. Algunos lo miraban sonrientes, otros amenazantes. Todos eran mayores que él, mucho mayores. Ya pasaban de los 40. Parecía que solo él y Levi (Que por cierto había desaparecido) eran muy jóvenes.  
Cuando llegó al montículo de grava comenzó a trabajar, junto a él estaba un hombre enorme, musculoso, calvo, con barba de candado. Lo veía con una sonrisa, no amigable sino extraña.  
- Hola chico nuevo, ¿cómo que te llamas?  
Eren siguió trabajando, pensando en que hacer, no planeaba hacer amistad con nadie pero tampoco quería hacerse el pesado con esa gente. Por fin decidió hablar, ¿Que tenía que perder?  
- Eren.  
- yo soy Dirk. Estoy encerrado aquí por tráfico de drogas pero a decir verdad el negocio aquí dentro también es bueno. Así que si alguna vez quieres comprar algo, ya sabes... -  
Dirk terminó de llenar su costal para dejarlo en la camioneta y regresar a por otro.  
-y tu por que estás botado aquí?  
-No quiero hablar de eso.  
-Huuuy perdón! No sabía que eras delicado! Pues será mejor que inventes algo porque aquí a nadie le gustan los chicos misteriosos.  
-No me importa lo que piensen de mí.  
-tranquilo nuevo, no vale la pena ponerse en esa actitud aquí, vas a tener que tener cuidado con la gente que nos rodea.  
Un hombre musculoso, tatuado de los dos brazos se les acercó.  
-¿Que pasó Dirk? ¿Ya estas ligándote al nuevo? Si que te urge una puta.  
Eren sintió que se le hervía la sangre y se volteó violentamente.  
-¿! Como me llamaste idiota!?  
- cálmate Eren, te dije que aquí hay que andar con cuidado.  
- No te hagas el gentil "Dicks"* se te ve en la mirada que quieres follar este culo. -Dijo al tiempo que le dió una nalgada a Eren, lo cual lo enfureció.  
- ! Te voy a matar hijo de Puta!  
Eren se abalanzó sobre el hombre tatuado como una fiera pero antes de que pudiera golpearlo sintió un gran empujón que lo hizo estrellarse contra el piso, confundido volteó hacia su agresor y se sorprendió al ver a su compañero de celda.  
- Dejen de hacer escándalo aquí idiotas o llamaran la atención de los guardias.  
- !Es está nena la que empezó a ponerse de delicada!  
- Oye Lex no lo jodas, es nuevo. No sabe como son las cosas aquí.  
-Dejar que te traten como puta!? Así es como son las cosas aquí?  
Levi empujó a Eren de nuevo haciéndolo caer y poniendo su pie sobre su cabeza.  
-Lo que el necesita es un poco de disciplina.  
-Bueno, yo me voy al otro extremo, gusto en conocerte Eren. -  
-Vete al diablo idiota!  
-Adiós putita, jugaremos en otra ocasión.  
Los dos tipos se alejaron a trabajar en otra parte dejando a levi y Eren solos.  
- ya suéltame! -Eren se levantó furioso-que fué todo eso?  
- cállate, estoy salvando tu trasero literalmente. Lex vino aquí por matar a un tipo a golpes, no tiene un muy buen carácter y Dirk es un traficante promiscuo que realmente se follaría cualquier cosa.  
Yo tuve problemas con esos dos hace un tiempo y si hay una pelea me van a involucrar así que controla tu animal carácter.  
- Me importa una mierda lo que sean esos dos si me vuelven a tocar juro que los mato.  
Y tú no vuelvas a meterte! -  
Eren se fué alejando furioso.  
- Oye tu fuiste el que quería salir de aquí ¿no? Pues si realmente lo quieres estas cosas son necesarias!

Eren se fue dejando a su compañero hablando solo, le había enojado mucho sentirse humillado por esos hombres y luego por Levi dejándolo en ridículo. Aún después de que la noche anterior había pensado entablar amistad con él para no sentirse tan mal en ese lugar, pero hoy no había funcionado para nada.  
Llego a un extremo del patio donde solo estaba trabajando un hombre joven, delgado, de cabello rubio bien peinado y lentes redondas, debiera tener unos 32 años, parecía una persona tranquila así que eren comenzó a trabajar en esa zona. Cuando ya tanía unos 3 costales acarreados el hombre junto a el decidió hablarle-

-Hola- dijo sonriendo amigablemente.- Me llamo Garret.

-Hola. Eren.- Dijo a secas, mientras seguía llenando costales. Ya había tenido una mala experiencia con esto de las presentaciones.

-Vi que ayer te asignaron en la celda de Levi, chico rudo ¿verdad?

- Ah, bueno, hay peores por lo que veo.- dijo mirando hacia donde estaban Lex y Dirk.

-Ah bueno, esos dos si son de cuidados, tienen amigos peligrosos por que les venden droga, también se llevan con algunos guardias, así que es mejor no meterse con ellos. Una persona escuálida como yo esta en mucha desventaja.

-ya lo creo, son un par de mastodontes.

- y están aquí por crímenes violentos, una persona como yo que está aquí injustamente jamás podría defenderse de alguien como ellos o como Levi que pueden matar en cualquier momento.

Eren sintió escalofríos cuando mencionaron a su compañero como un asesino pero siguió trabajando.

-ya veo, entonces quizá lo mejor es alejarme de ellos. Gracias por el dato.

-De nada, cuando tengas una duda no dudes en preguntarme a mí.- Dijo aquel rubio mirándolo con unos amables ojos celestes, ¡Que diferencia con los ojos fieros que había visto antes!

Eren bajo la vista abrumado

-Dices que estas aquí injustamente, ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

- Oh, un chico al que le daba clase se perdió y pues como era el único que le conocía bien a parte de su familia se me acusó a mí de haberle hecho algo, claro que eso es totalmente falso!.

-Que mala suerte.

-si, a veces las personas simplemente no entienden lo que sucede alrededor de ellas y se les hace fácil condenar a alguien para zafarse de sus culpas.- lo dijo cabizbajamente acomodando sus gafas.

Siguieron trabajando en silencio hasta que el silbato de los guardias indicó que era hora del almuerzo. Eren se sentó en un extremo del comedor junto con aquel hombre joven, ya que hasta el momento parecía el único lugar confiable. Mientras Garret le iba instruyendo sobre cada uno de los presos que estaban allí presentes.

-Aquel hombre mató a su esposa por engañarlo con su amigo. Ese de allá vendía armas en el centro, aquel otro le dicen "Prox" por que tenía un prostíbulo con chicas menores de edad.

-ya conoces muy bien a casi todos aquí.

-He estado en este lugar por 10 años y probablemente nunca salga. Estudiar a estas personas se ha vuelto mi único entretenimiento. ¿Sabías que un hombre que azota los platos y cubiertos a la hora de comer demuestra un carácter irritable o agresivo reprimido? El sentarse encorvado refleja inseguridad y desconfianza.

Eren quedó perplejo con lo mucho que notaba esa persona las características de las personas allí.

-La conducta humana es fascinante.-

Eren por un momento le pareció que a pesar de la seriedad en el tono de su compañero tenía una sonrisa macabra, pero eso solo fue una percepción.

Después de la comida los guardias los guiaron al "gimnasio" donde hicieron ejercicios ligeros durante 3 horas, luego las duchas y la merienda. A las 8:00 todos debían volver a sus celdas ya que a las 9:30 apagaban las luces.

Eren pasó casi todo el día evitando estar en contacto con alguien más y estuvo todo el tiempo con Garret, quien le decía pequeñas historias de lo que ha pasado por allí. A las ocho cada uno debió regresar a su respectiva celda.

Eren estaba muerto de cansancio, la estrategia de l director de la prisión de poner al esfuerzo físico al máximo si que funcionaba, ahora solo tenía ganas de dormir.

Pasó por el pasillo recibiendo a su paso silbidos de parte de algunos y cuando llego a su celda Levi ya estaba allí. Pero por lo ocurrido ese día decidió ignorarlo. Levi a a su vez rodó los ojos.

-Sigues molesto por lo de la mañana? Pareces un mocoso con esa actitud tan inmadura.

- y como quieres que esté después de la humillación de la mañana de la que tú participaste?

-Pues funcionó ¿no? En todo el día no tuviste mas problemas, si te hubiera dejado pelearte con ese tipo ahora ya estarías durmiendo en la emfermería con 2 años más agregados a tu condena.-

-y cómo sabes que pasaría eso! Uno no puede adivinar como terminaran nuestras decisiones!

-Por que una vez yo hice la misma estupidez que tú! Golpeé a un tipo en la correccional por no controlarme! ¡!Por eso me pudrí más años de los que debería! De no haberlo hecho ya estaría libre!.-

Ambos quedaron en silencio, Eren sabía muy en su interior que lo que Levi decía era la verdad, no le hubiera llevado nada bueno seguir sus impulsos y pelearse el primer día en la prisión. Levi por su parte sintió que era su responsabilidad detener a Eren en ese momento, por que se reconoció a sí mismo cuando tenía su edad. Era igual de impulsivo y agresivo, pero las consecuencias de sus actos lo habían llevado hasta ese lugar.

-Gracias.-

-ya olvidalo.- Dijo Levi tirándose en su cama, el también estaba exhausto. – y donde te metiste todo el día por cierto?

-Estaba con un tipo llamado Garret, es agradable.

-¿El cuatro-ojos rubio que anda siempre solo? Es muy raro.

-pues una vez que uno se acerca a el no parece nada amenazante, de hecho me contó muchas cosas sobre todos aquí.

-¡LUCES FUERA! Se escuchó el grito de un guardia al tiempo en que las rejas se cerraban con seguro y el pasillo quedó en completa oscuridad.

Eren subió a su cama.

-Pues ten cuidad Jaeger, aquí uno no puede confiar en nadie. Ese es el único consejo bueno que he aprendido aquí, eso y que no te beñes cerca de Dirk y Lex. Creo que realmente les gustan los culos.

Eren rió suavemente, pero a la vez se quedó pensando en las palabras de Levi. "uno no puede confiar en nadie" . Quizá tampoco el podría confiar en Levi, Garret le había dicho que era un asesino, el también había termiado allí por asesinato pero era un caso diferente. Se sentía tan confundido, perdido en un mundo donde todos usan máscaras por conveniencia o supervivencia. Todos tenían una doble cara, aunque claro, eso no cambia mucho con el mundo de allá afuera.

Quien sabe, sus instintos le decían que Levi era una persona confiable, pero el chico que conoció hoy también. Confundido fupe como terminó su primer día en la prisión 104 de mina. Un largo día.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, jojojojojo Eren está viviendo la experiencia de estar ya en una prisión de adultos que no han visto una mujer en años y el siendo tan lindo :o :o **

**En fin, esperemos que sepa cuidarse solo. XD**

**Dato: *al tipo le dijeron "Dicks" en lugar de "Dirk" por que dicks en ingles es "penes" :v :V imagínense por que le dicen "penes". ¡Cuidado Eren!**

**Ah! Por cierto, si quieren saber cómo luce Levi en esta parte del fic, copien el siguiente enlace:**

** 33 . media . tumblr 6bbe9d399e425ef77647a4a54626f90f/tumblr_n922j3Lguw1qjj4zvo1_500 . jpg**

**(quiten espacios) no se asusten, no siempre lucirá así XD después regresará a su clásico cabello semi-rapado :v igual y no le hagan bullyng a mi garabato que no soy profesional en el dibujo :')**

**Si les pareció bien el capitulo, los veo en el tercero y si quieren comentar algo espero su apreciable review! Gracias por leer y tengan una linda semana!**


	3. capitulo 3- Desconfianza

CAPITULO IIII  
DESCONFIANZA

Los días en prisión pueden ser terriblemente tediosos para un espíritu joven, su alma exige empaparse de libertad. Eren siempre había tenido ese espíritu salvaje con ansias de explorar. Ea por eso que el tiempo que ha llevado encerrado a sido demasiado abrumador, lo que daría por salir al menos unos minutos y caminar mezclándose entre la gente...  
Dentro de la prisión 104 había distintas maneras de aliviar un poco esta añoranza del mundo exterior, parecía que hasta los mismos guardias hacían negocio dentro de las celdas traficando y cambiando objetos con los reos, se vendían desde drogas y alcohol, hasta libros, revistas, pequeñas radios y televisiones, comida, cigarros, etc.  
De esa manera se podían hacer menos desagradable su situación.  
Levi y Eren se encontraban en su celda cuando un guardia del turno nocturno entró con un paquete en las manos.  
- Toma, aquí está lo que le pediste a "prox"- coloco una mediana sobre la cama.  
Levi se levanto sacando de un rincón unos billetes dándoselas al guardia quien utilizando su linterna los contó comprobando que estuvieran completos, cuando terminó se fué sigilosamente siguiendo repartiendo mercancía.  
Eren se asomó desde su cama curioso.  
- wow, no sabía que le hacías a la droga.  
- No seas bobo.-comenzó a abrir su paquete- no gastaría mi dinero en una basura como esa.  
Al interior de la caja había un frasquito de plástico con hierbas dentro y una taza.  
- ¿¡compraste té!?  
- No es cualquier té, es té negro. -  
Tomó una jarra metálica con agua y encendió dentro de una lata, unos paños de algodón con alcohol utilizando su encendedor. El agua comenzó a calentarse suavemente.

-vaya, incluso aquí en prisión uno puede encontrarse con algo como esto…-

-Hey, no me veas como si fuera un fenómeno, deberías estar agradecido por no estar aquí drogándome,aunque a decir verdad esto es mejor que cualquier droga, solo acercate-

Eren bajó de su litera y se acercó a donde el agua comenzaba a humear, observo como Levi con toda calma depositaba sobre el agua caliente una cantidad exacta de esas extrañas hierbas, en cuanto lo hacía el agua transparente hacía reacción llenándose primero de burbujas y luego coloreándose de un color oscuro, casi negro y a su vez soltando un aroma herbal.

La celda sólo estaba iluminada por la tenue luz de la flama, tocaba suavemente con una cálida luz naranja los 2 cuerpos alrededor de ella, Eren observaba fijamente a su compañero, incluso con esa cicatriz sobre su rostro, cabello largo y negro, ojos afilados, en ese momento lucía tan diferente, tan cálido.

" Levi está aquí por asesinato"

Recordó las palabras de Garret, odiaba estar allí tan confuso, no sabiendo que creer.

En ese momento Levi no parecía el asesino por el que lo tomaban, pero hace mucho tiempo ya había decidido no volver a confiar en las apariencias de nadie… nadie…

-Toma prueba esto…-

Levi le extendió una taza humeante del té que había preparado, lo tomó y lo acercó a su rostro, una nube cálida de vapor perfumado se extendió por su rostro y de pronto en su pecho sintió una opresión nostálgica. Lo que daría por sentir nuevamente el vapor cálido de una ducha caliente en su casa, o la misma sensación cuando se acercaba a las ollas de la estufa de su casa y el vapor cálido del guiso de su madre lo embriagaba…. Ya nunca volvería a sentir algo así y un sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-adelante, pruébalo, no hace daño.- Dijo Levi mientras daba un sorbo a su propia taza.

Eren acercó sus labios a la suya y probó el líquido, Percibió un sabor semi-amargo pero herbal, refrescante como si limpiara sus entrañas. Era relajante.

-Esto… está bueno.-

-Lo sé, es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo aquí.- dijo Levi mirando hacie el techo, a Eren le pareció graciosa la resemblanza entre un reo que se droga con extasis y Levi que prácticamente suple esa adicción con té…era reconfortante.

-sí, esto podría convertirse en como mi droga.

-pues ni creas que te deja´re comprar drogas, no quiero un adicto aquí.

-no te preocupes, no las necesito.

- bueno, entonces ¿Cómo es que mantienes tu cordura aquí encerrado después de años?-

-umm?-

-ya sabes, después de un tiempo en prisión, uno simplemente tiene que buscar algo para salir a flote, de lo contrario terminas mal de la cabeza, poco a poco uno va perdiendo su cordura pero al menos por el momento tu no te ves zafado, entonces debes tener algo que te mantenga los tornillos ajustados.-

Eren pensó un momento, ¿Qué es lo que lo ha mantenido con esa fiereza siempre? Definitivamente es el pensar en…

-El océano.-

-eh?.-

-Pienso en los lugares a los que me gustaría ir saliendo de aquí, creyendo siempre que es posible, me imagino caminando sobre la arena, observando el mar, totalmente libre. Bueno, hago lo mejor que puedo porque nunca he ido al mar, pero pensar en eso es lo que me motiva a esperar un poco para salir de aquí.-

-Ya veo.-

Levi observó a su compañero. cuando hablaba de eso tenía un rostro tan dulce y sus ojos brillaban tanto que casi resplandecían en la semi-oscuridad en la que estaban, tenía un rostro apacible opuesto al que había visto este tiempo cuando desataba su furia, era… Hermoso.

El silencio inundó el lugar mientras seguían tomando sus bebidas, de algún modo se estaban acercando… pero Eren aun tenía esa pequeña voz en su cabeza que le gritaba que no bajara la guardia, que no hablara tanto de sí mismo, que podría estar en peligro. Y por otro lado, sus sentimientos en ese momento le decían que confiara, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía confiar más,

Para ganar sentirse bien con ello debía primero saber más de aquella persona, después de todo lo único que él le había dicho era su nombre y que le gusta el té y eso no es suficiente.

-Oye Levi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-¿Qué?

-bueno…umm, tu sabes porque estoy yo aquí, te lo conté desde el primer día, pero tú…-

El rostro de Levi se endureció "mierda" pensó Eren.

-…tu no me has dicho porque estás aquí.-

"ya está, lo dije, no hay vuelta atrás"

-No importa.-

"¿Qué?

-pero…-

-eso no importa, no tienes que saberlo, lo único que importa es que estoy aquí ahora y lo que haya pasado antes no importa.

-¡pero yo si te conté él porque estoy aquí!

-¿y?

-¡LO JUSTO ES QUE YO TAMBIEN SEPA CON QUIÉN ME ENCUENTRO!

Levi le dirigió una filosa mirada a Eren mientras éste a su vez le dirige una mirada decidida y fiera.

-¿Crees que lo que pasó afuera define quien somos ahora? ¿tienes miedo a que yo sea un asesino, violador y te mate mientras duermes? Sabes, la verdad no me importa si me tienes confianza o no, tu sólo eres uno más de los que están aquí y no tengo que explicarte mi vida.-

-No lo sé, ¿sabes? Todos los que me he encontrado aquí parecen no tener ningún problema en decirme la razón de estar aquí, pero veo que tu sí, eso quiere decir que te importa más mi opinión sobre ti de lo que me imagino o que tienes un pasado del que te avergüenzas lo suficiente como para no decirlo.-

-TCH!, Estoy cansado de oírte idiota!.- Levi se levantó de golpe y se acostó en su cama dando así por terminada la conversación.

"esta persona es tan cerrada"

Pensó Eren, mientras se acostaba él en su propia cama.

"nunca podré confiar en alguien así"

En ese momento se alejaron un poco más.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Al día siguiente Eren siguió su rutina evitando a Levi por completo, no se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el día así que decidió pasar el día con el hombre que había conocido.

Durante el ejercicio se acerco hacia aquél rubio.

-Hola Garret.-

-Hola Eren!.- lo saludó con una alegre sonrisa. - ¿Evitando a tu compañero de celda?

"¿qué? ¿Cómo coño lo sabe?"

-¿te diste cuenta?.-

-Claro, en su lenguaje corporal puedo ver que hay tensión entre ustedes, ambos evitan contacto tanto visual como físico.-

"este tipo no se le escapa una"

-bueno, digamos que prefiero no ser muy cercano a el.-

-entiendo, yo haría lo mismo porque la gente que ha asesinado, usualmente tiene tendencias agresivas y sádicas mucho más fuertes que el de una persona común, los cambios repentinos de humor en ellos pueden ser peligrosos.- lo dijo con una cara apacible mientras levantaba una mancuerna repetidamente.

-si que sabes mucho de esas cosas ¿verdad?

-bueno, estudié algún tiempo psiquiatría, así que es como mi hobby.-

Eren se sorprendió con lo fácil que era hablar con esta persona, era abierta y fluida. Sería más fácil si él fuera su compañero de celda… claro!

-sería tranquilizador tenerte como compañero de celda.-

-haha bueno, puedes venir siempre que quieras ¿sabes? Yo estoy solo en la mía y una vez que apagan las luces los guardias no pasan por nuestro corredor…-

-eh? Pero echan llave a las 8!.-

-ah pero he encontrado una manera de burlar la cerradura, mira esto.-

Garret sacó de su camisa un collar que tenía una figura colgante como dije, algo así como un cilindro con aberturas.

-las cerraduras de las llaves en nuestro pasillo son iguales y usan unas llaves de forma cilíndrica con aberturas iguales a esta. Me la hice una vez mientras derretíamos metal. Era útil cuando me castigaban sin agua y podía escabullirme hasta el lavabo del fondo.-

-¡¿Y la hiciste sólo con ver tu cerradura?!

-bueno como te dije después de tantos años encerrado uno aprende artimañas para no volverse loco, ahora toma esto.-

Eren se puso el collar y lo guardó bajo su playera, ahora podría librarse cada noche de estar con Levi y podría sentirse algo más seguro.

-ahh, tu compañero me está analizando.-

-¿Qué?

Eren volteó hacía donde veía Garret y vio a Levi, como observaba con sus afilados ojos al rubio de anteojos.

-El quiere ver a través de mí, pero yo lo haré a través de él también.- dijo él con una dulce sonrisa, Eren no entendió muy bien a lo que se refería con eso.

Esa noche decidió que haría el cambió, por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy incomodo después de ese acercamiento-alejamiento que había tenido con Levi que de alguna manera lo afectó más de lo que esperaba. Quizá porque tenía la esperanza de que Levi fuera su compañero ideal pero no era así.

Cuando apagaron las luces, Eren se dirigió sigilosamente a la puerta de la celda esperando no ser interceptado, pero cuando estaba intentando abrir la cerradura con la "llave" sintió que lo jalaban del brazo.

-¡¿A dónde diablos vas?!- un furioso Levi con el ceño fruncido lo detenía.

-Me cambio de celda.-

-¡¿Estas demente o qué?! Me vas a meter en un problema si los guardias te descubren! Además, ¡¿A cuál celda se supone que vas a ir?!

-bueno, naturalmente no debo decirte todo de mí.-

-No vayas con ese tipo rubio.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué tendría de malo?!

-No lo sé, lo he visto y no es de confianza, se lo que te digo, tiene algo peligroso.

-haha! Si claro, y debo confiar en ti ciegamente ¿no? Olvídalo, tú no eres más de confianza que él.

-¡PUES VETE AL DIABLO Y HAZ CON TU PUTA VIDA LO QUE QUIERAS!.- Dijo Levi colérico soltando violentamente el agarre de Eren. No podía creer que estaba tratando de ayudar a un idiota que no lo escucha.

-perfecto.- dijo Eren abriendo la cerradura y arrojando al piso la "llave".- Adiós.-

¿quién se creía Levi para hablarle de confianza cuando era un completo desconocido? Él ya no era un niño para que le indicaran que debía hacer.

Camino por el oscuro pasillo casi a ciegas hasta llegar a la celda 8.

-Hola Eren, que bueno que veniste.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH Continuará OHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

**Hola! Perdón por no actualizar T.T pero muchas cosas me entretuvieron, y gracias a un buen respiro que tuve pude escribir este capítulo, jojojojojo! Espero sea de su agrado! Que ya trataré de actualizar más seguido! Pero algo sí es seguro, terminaré este fic, pase lo que pase! :D :D **

**Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y follows, me dan mucha alegría!**

**Y si este fic está siendo de su agrado (o no) pueden expresarlo en comentarios! **

**Gracias por leer este humilde fic y espero verlas la próxima para saber qué pasará con el desconfiado Erencio! Besos!**


	4. capitulo 4- La moneda de dos caras

**CAPITULO IV  
la moneda de dos caras**

Eren entró a la celda, miró a su alrededor, en el pequeño espacio había una litera que al parecer solo era ocupada por una sola persona. Debajo de la cama estaba lleno de montones de libros.  
-si que te gusta leer- dijo mientras pasaba su mano por el lomo de los libros.  
- ya sabes, las cosas que me mantienen cuerdo en este lugar. -  
El hombre rubio sirvió en dos tazas líquido de una botella que tenía bajo el colchón. - toma, seguro en tu vida haz probado algo como esto.  
Eren tomo un sorbo de su taza y sintió un sabor suave a frutas añejadas con un poco de alcohol, sabía bastante bien. No había probado algo como eso nunca.  
- ¿Que es?  
- Un vino rosado italiano. - El hombre se acomodo las gafas y tomo un sorbo de su vino haciendo un ademán elegante. - Acostumbraba tomarlo mucho en mis tardes de descanso mientras disfrutaba una lectura, ahora que puedo conseguirlo aqui es un alivio aunque tambien es nostálgico... -  
Eren se quedo observando perplejo a Garret, su manera de hablar, sus gestos, incluso su complexión era de una persona de alta sociedad. Esa persona espigada, blanca, de rasgos finos, con su cabello rubio platinado siempre hacia atras y sus gafas que enmarcaban su maduro rostro no encajaba en el entorno de la cárcel. En ocasiones como esa tenía coraje al pensar en cuantas personas como el eran encerradas injustamente en ese lugar.  
- y ¿te gustó? -  
Su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
- ah! Si, claro, es delicioso. Pero, ¿como es que consigues todo esto? Libros, vino. Debe ser muy caro.  
- Bueno, después de un buen tiempo aquí, comienzas a hacerte tus contactos, te sorprenderían las cosas aue uno puede conseguirse en este sitio. Pasado unos años veras que los trueques llegan solos.  
- Bueno, supongo que para mí ni valdria mucho la pena hacer tratos de estas cosas.  
- ¿por que lo dices?  
- Por que, bueno, podría soportar estos cinco meses que me quedan encerrado sin lujos así.  
- oh cierto, que solo te faltan 5 meses, que entusiasmado te vez. -dijo Garret con una sonrisa.  
- de verdad se nota eso? -eren estaba extrañado por que el había estado monótono todo este tiempo.  
- Tus ojos son tan cristalinos que casi puedo ver cada emocion que tienes en este momento. -lo miró fijamente a sus ojos verdes. -estas entusiasmado por salir de este lugar, pones toda tu fe en ello y a la vez tienes un inmenso miedo de regresar al exterior, de darte cuenta que ese mundo no ha cambiado a como lo dejaste, que siga siendo un mundo gris y cruel.  
Eren se quedo estupefacto, solo sosteniendo la mirada de aquel hombre y sintió un escalofrio recorrer su espina al darse cuenta de que lo que decia era 100% cierto.  
- No hagas eso. Es escalofriante.  
- Disculpame pero es que tu mirada, tu semblante es tan trasparente como... Bueno, yo lo encuentro hermoso.  
Para este momento Eren se sentía ya muy incómodo. Ya sabía que su compañero era algo raro, pero su mirada penetrante y su cuerpo inclinado invadiendo su radio de espacio personal lo intimidaba, quizá no había sido tan buena idea esto, quizá prefería a Levi, pero ¿Como zafarse? Pensó en todo esto mientras seguía tomando de su taza y sintió un tremendo cansancio.  
- ¿Ahora piensas que tu amigo Levi no es tan malo verdad? - dijo de pronto el rubio sonriendo. - Dejame decirte algo, las personas como el son muy peligrosas...  
- ¿Que... -  
Eren sintió punzadas en la espalda y dejo caer su taza en la cama casi vacía.  
- Si, Levi guarda secretos. En el tiempo que he estado aquí he intentado estudiarlo. Pero, ni mi intuicion perfecta puede ver a través de tan oscuros ojos... -  
Eren comenzó a marearse y a ver borroso.  
- ¿Que...me... P.. asa..?  
El hombre lo ignora y sigue hablando.  
- Yo realmente odio a ese tipo de personas, odios su turbio semblante, odio su complejidad, odio lo sucias que son de los ojos, odio su fiereza de bestias. Pero tu... - hizo una pausa, se acerca a Eren y acaracicia suavemente su cabello. - Eres tan transparente y manipulable que es hermoso.  
Eren sintio un terrible escalofrio, sabía que esto terminaría mal. Necesitaba escapar de ahí pero por alguna razón sus piernas no respondían, sus brazos casi no tenían fuerzas. Incluso su voz parecía no poder salir. Lo unico que pudo hacer es tirar su taza al piso de la celda que lo único que hizo fue hacer un molesto sonido de !clang! En la loza.  
El hombre mayor se acerca a su indefensa presa mirandolo fascinado con desquisiados ojos de su azul gélido.  
- Eres mío de nuevo.

HOHHOHHOHHOHHOHHOHHOHHOHHOHHOHHOHHOHHO  
Levi se había quedado tan confundido en su celda, es decir, que clase de estúpido se va así como así como niño haciendo berrinche.  
"Estamos en prisión por Dios! Uno no va de aquí para allá como si fuera los dormitorios de la escuela "pensó mientras se tiraba en la cama.  
Luego estaba ese maldito loco. No lo conocía mucho pero le daba mala espina. Tenía una mirada escalofriante. Detras de esa apariencia frágil y delicada había algo retorcido.  
Nunca le gustó que Eren se acercara tanto a ese tipo y ahora pasaría la noche con el, en su celda que era la ultima del corredor, la mas aislada. De solo pensarlo el...  
"Que mierda? "  
desde cuando le importaba la vida del niño ese? Bueno no eran tan diferentes en edad pero por las actitudes de Eren eso parecía. Pero, ¿por que sentía tanta inquietud al pensar en el ahora? Ni siquiera eran amigos y acababan de discutir.  
Quiza esos ojos tiernos que vio hace rato o ese entusiasmo por la libertad lo conmovieron y pensar que ahora el estaba con el paliducho, cuatro-ojos escalofriante era tan desesperante. Algo iria mal, lo sabia y...

!clang!

"¿Que fue eso? "

Se acercó al barandal pero no vio nada mas que oscuridad y una pila de celdas que se perdían en lo profundo del pasillo, pero su corazón latía muy rapido. Estaba alterado. Necesitaba comprobar que todo estaba bien pero ¿que podría hacer encerrado?  
Desesperado caminó de un lado a otro hasta que sintió haber pisado algo, se agachó y levantó lo que parecía una llave improvisada. Cierto. El idiota dejo esta cuando se fué.  
Rápidamente abrió su celda y sin casi hacer ruido salió hacia el pasillo caminando hacia el fondo. Hacia la celda de Garret.  
Cuando llegó su corazón se detuvo...

OHHOHHOHHOHHOHHOHHOHHOHHOHHOHHOHHOHHOHHIO

Eren sentía un miedo terrible. Sudaba frío y estaba desplomado sobre la cama de la celda.

No sabía que pasaría, ya había vivido esto antes, hace algún tiempo y no quería repetirlo… nunca tomaba bien sus decisiones en cuanto conocer a la gente… Quería gritar, moverse cualquier cosa pero nada le respondía, estaba como un bulto rodeado de fría oscuridad. Movió sus ojos para ver que hacía aquel hombre. Sacaba algunas cajas de debajo de su cama hasta que dio con lo que encontraba, sacó una cámara ¿¡Que diablos tenía en mente ese tipo!?

-¿Sabes? Aun eres muy joven para saber de estas cosas, el inmenso mundo que hay en prisión. Todo lo que tengo aquí, estas cosas, protección contra esos simios que están afuera, lo tengo gracias a esto.- Dijo mientras alzaba su cámara y la acomodaba frente a la cama.- Ahora te diré que pasara…- se dirigió a Eren y lo acomodó en sentándolo en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la cama, Eren lo veía aterrorizado sin poder decir nada.

-Voy a jugar con tu cuerpo un poco, usando estos juguetes que tengo aquí.- acercó una caja donde había bisturís tijerillas y algunos artículos de cirugía.- Veré todo lo que tengas dentro de tu lindo cuerpo sin matarte! ¿No es genial? Podrás sentirlo todo, examinaré cada parte tuya y luego te tiro un balazo, antes de que acabe la noche mi gran amigo y socio vendrá por tu cuerpo y arreglara todo para que nadie sospeche nada, dentor de 2 días tu video estará en manos de la gente con gusto más exquisito que hay en este mundo. Estoy seguro que serás famoso con ese físico que traes, mucho mejor que la basura que he grabado aquí.

Eren no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿De qué clase de pesadilla salen personas así? ¿Iba a morir de esta manera?

-Que hermosos ojos tienes, sin duda me quedaré con ellos.- El desquiciado rubio beso dulcemente los párpados de Eren como si besara una rosa.- Ojalá y hubiéramos tenido otra historia, me recuerdas tanto a Mijail.

Dicho esto encendió la cámara y sacó un bisturí de la caja, desabotonó la camisa de Eren descubriendo su pecho y pasó su mano por él

-tan suave…-

Lentamente con el filo del bisturí realizó un limpio corte a lo largo del vientre del chico, mientras esté veía desesperado con los ojos muy abiertos como de su piel brotaba una línea carmesí.

-El rojo va bien con tu piel que es casi poético.- El ojiazul se ajusto los lentes como si estuviera viendo una obra de arte y acercó su rostro a la herida, acariciendo la piel desnuda del chico, cuando de pronto…

-1!OYE!.-

Voltea extrañado y no le da tiempo de comprender bien el suceso cuando Levi lo arroja con violencia a la pared,

-¿1QUE MIERDA LE HACES MALDITO EMFERMO!? .- Levi le da un puletazo en la cara y le arrebata el arma de la mano. Patea la cámara que se estrella haciendo estruendo contra la pared y los reos de quejan extrañados del ruido.

Eren tampoco comprende muy bien como había llegado Levi hasta allí y a pesar de que quisiera decir muchas cosas no puedo hacer nada.

Garret trata de pelear contra Levi pero es muy débil para eso, está furioso por la interrupción de su obra.

-¡!TU! LARGO DE AQUÏ, ¡DEJANOS! ¡VETE!.- comienza a arrojar cosas hacia Levi como proyectiles que se estrellan por toda la celda algunas acertando en el cuerpo de LEvi.

-Tch! Maldición! Eren levantate y ayúdame! .- trata de jalar del brazó a Eren pero este se queda en su lugar como muñeca de trapo.- ¡Oye,¿ Qué te pasa?

De pronto se prenden las luces del pasillo y se escuchan los pasos apresurados de los guardias.

"mierda, mierda, mierda" piensa Levi, esto no terminará bien.

-¡!OIGAN! ¿Qué es este escándalo? ¿Y ustedes que hacen en esta celda?.- Tres fuardias corpulentos entran a la celda tratando de comprender que pasa cuando reciben proyectiles provenientes del rubio.

-¡LARGO! ¡DEJENME CON EL! ES MÍO! ¡NO ENTIENDEN NUESTRA RELACIÓN! ¡MALDITOS CERDOS! .- EL hombre estaba fuera de sí, con sus gafas rotas y su cabello rubio despeinado lanzaba libros y todo lo que tenía a mano a los guardias.

Estos no tuvieron opción que inmovilizarlo con las aturdidoras mientras el seguí gritando, mordiendo y forcejeando.

-Despierta al director James, esto va para largo.- dijo uno de los guardias que sostenía un brazo de Garrett, uno de ellos salió corriendo por el pasillo a llevar el mensaje.- Ustedes dos van a acompañarnos a la oficina.

"Lo sabía" pensó Levi. De un momento a otro se había involucrado en un gran problema.

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO

1 hora más tarde estaba el calvo y gordo director en su oficina. Informal y con cara de pocos amigos por la repentina llamada al trabajo.

Frente a él estaban Levi y Eren. Habían hecho a Eren vomitar toda la bebida que había ingerido y le dieron algunos medicamentos antídotos contra el sedante que le habían dado. Aunque todavía no podía caminar y se sentía muy débil al menos podía hablar.

Ambos tuvieron que contarle todo lo que vieron al director, no tenía caso mentir. Al fin y al cabo nada bueno podía salir de esto.

Después que el gran hombre había escuchado su versión de los hechos y la de los guardias, éste se recargo en su silla pensativo. Después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio habló.

-Bueno, ustedes tendrán que ser penalizados.-

-como si no lo supiera.- susurro Levi.

-Por salir de sus celdas fuera de horas hábiles. Esto es una falta muy grave.

Eren suspiró, era su culpa que castigaran a Levi cuando él sólo lo había ayudado.

-Es injusto señor, el que abrió las celdas fui yo, el sólo vino para detener a ese maldito psicópata.

-¡Silencio Jaeger! Ambos estaban fuera de su área, ambos recibirán el castigo.

De pronto un guardia entra a la oficina con un saco.

-Señor director, traje algunas muestras de las cosas que tenía el reo 104 en su celda.-

-trae eso aca.-

Vació el saco en su escritorio y examino cada cosa.

-Peliculas hechas po el mismo, libros de anatomía, herramientas de cirugía, ¿Qué es eso? … medicinas, y estas fotos… ¡!UGH!.- apartó fotos grotescas con personas en estado deplorable.- ¿Qué rayos se supone que es este tipo?

-Garret Jhonson fue detenido por la violación y asesinato de un menor de edad, al parecer era su alumno ya que el daba clases en una secundaria. No es la primera vez que hacia algo así, en su país de origen, Inglaterra ya se la había acusado de acoso sexual a menores de edad y al parecer aquí ha hecho de las suyas también. Estos videos tienen contenido snuff. De alguna manera se conectó con gente para vender estas cosas, aquí el reo presente iba a salir como protagonista en un video de estos.

Todos posaron su vista en Eren quien escuchaba todo esto sorprendido y aturdido.

El director se toca las sienes abrumado.

-Dios, odio este trabajo.- dijo casi para sí mismo.- Es imposible que haya esto solo, ahora hay que investigar a los guardias, arrrg! En fin, el castigo para ustedes dos serán 3 días en la celda de castigo. Usted, Kablovsky, ordene el translado del reo Jhonson al hospital psiquiátrico, el ya no pertenece aquí.

-si señor.-

Dicho estó el director saca unos papeles que firma casi a ciegas por el cansancio que sus párpados tienen.

-por ahora regresen a SU celda ustedes dos, por la mañana será su traslado, hoy solo quiero dormir al menos más de 2 horas. No hagan mas estupideces o los mando a ahorcar. Isaac, escoltalos.-

Levi se levanta con su clásico ceño fruncido y Eren es casi arrastrado por el guardia hasta la salida, hacia su celda.

El director los ve alejarse.

"Un reo que se arriesga así para salvar a otro" enciende su cigarro. "que interesante"

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHO

Una vez encerrados en su celda de nuevo reina un silencio incomodo entre Eren y Levi.

Ambos están acostados en sus respectivas camas sin dormir.

Eren sabe que debe decir algo pero no haya las palabras. Todo lo que pasó hoy fue estúpido, se sentía estúpido y no sabía que hacer para repararlo. Sin embargo debía intentar algo, después de todo, el frío pelinegro le salvó la vida.

-Oye, Levi….¿estás dormido?

-lo estaría si no me hubieras hablado.

-Es que, sobre lo de hace rato…

-ya, olvidalo.

-No… es decir… si no hubieras…-

-no es necesario, ya cállate.

-Si pero, siento que debo decirte algo y…

-no me digas nada.

-¡CARAJO, DEJAME DECIRTE GRACIAS!

-….-

"Mierda, ¿Por qué soy tan impulsivo" pensó el ojiverde , pero algo es algo, debía decir algo.

-Gracias por ir hacia allá, me comporte como un estúpido, ingenua, inmaduro. Y debido a mi forma de actuar te castigaron a ti también. Lo siento mucho.- Dijo eso desde el fondo de su corazón, realmente lo sentía así. Odiaba involucrar a la gente con sus tonterías..- Lo siento y gracias.- dijo con toda sinceridad y Levi lo entendió así. No podía enfadarse si lo decía en ese tono.

-Esta bien, pudo ser peor y si ese hubiera sido el caso yo mismo te hubiera matado ahora.

Eren rió por lo bajo, ya se había quitado un peso de encima. De ahora en adelante haría las cosas bien.

Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir cuando…

-Hey, Eren. Te contaré parte de por qué estoy aquí.-

Eren se sorprendió mucho al oir eso, ¿escucho bien?

-A cambio de que tu me lo cuentes también. Ya vez que uno no puede fiarse de a quien tiene al lado, podrías resultar un loco también.

El menor sintió una gran alegría, no sabía por que pero así lo sintió.

-Bien.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Sabía que desde esta noche, el y Levi ya tenían un mejor vínculo que seguro sería para bien. Y eso lo hacía feliz.

Cerró los ojos esperando por un mejor día cuando despertara.

-continuará-

**Hola! Si han llegado hasta aquí gracias por seguir mi historia :'D se que tardé en actualizar pero quería ajustar bien este capitulo y me documenté con algunos casos reales que han pasado en prisión para que el capítulo fuera más verídico. Jojojojo!(ademas odio escribir con mi celular que es lo que siempre hago por que no tnego lap y me da flojera prender mi dinosaurio, que diga, mi computadora de escritorio T.T) Los próximos capítulos llegarán mas rápido! sobretodo por que ya acabó Free! y ya termine de jugar gramatical murder, cosa que me distraía, lel. **

**Espero haya sido de su agrado y bueno, sigan leyendo los próximos capitulos para que vean como crece el amorts de Erencito y Levi 3 3 **

**Les agradezco mucho sus reviews, me dan animos para escribir. C:**

**Tengan una bella semana y nos vemos pronto en otro capitulo de este fic. Besos!**


	5. capitulo 5- Pasado

CAPITULO V  
PASADO

"Aquellos cuya desgracia viene desde generaciones pasadas, estan predestinados a rendir tributo a la desolacion...  
eternamente..."

La prisión 104 mina guarda muchos secretos, historias trágicas que casi nunca concluyen en un final feliz.  
Al final del pasillo de las celdas comunes hay una puesta que desciende a un piso subterraneo. Es grande, frío y humedo. en una esquina hay una antiquísima silla electrica. Usada hace décadas para los reos que eran penados a la muerte. Aun está ahí posada como recordatorio simbólico a lo que estan destinados muchos en ese lugar.  
El piso esta lleno de celdas pero a diferencia de las celdas normales, estas tienen puestas de acero en lugar de rejas. con una pequeña ventana lo suficientemente grande como para hechar un vistazo al interior.  
Esa mañana Eren y Levi fueron conducidos hacia aquellas celdas, la temperatura era mas baja, los pasillos estaban horriblemente iluminados por una fea luz blanca que hacia ver ese lugar como una morgue. Se escuchaban los sonidos de las celdas, algunos reos chocaban sus trastes de comida como orates. otros cantaban canciones hasta en otro idioma. Parecía más un manicomio que el pasillo de las celdas de castigo. Los pasos de el guardia y los dos jóvenes hacian estupendo eco en el lugar, quizá debido al encierro de allí.  
Caminaron hasta el fondo del pasillo bastante alejados de los otros reos y se les asigno celdas contiguas a ambos, el guardia sin decir una palabra los colocó en su lugar y los encerró para alejarse después. Sólo se escucharon sus pasos desvanecerse a lo Eren se internó en el lugar sintió escalofríos, jamás había estado en una celda de esas. Ahora su antigua celda se le hacía añorable. Estaba en un especie de cuarto gris, con un foco blanco como el del pasillo, era reducido y a su lado estaba una bandeja con un pan y una jarra de agua. En las paredes viejas había manchas de quien sabe que cosa. marcas de rasguños o eso parecía donde habían tachado líneas aparentemente donde se marcaban los días. Había algunos simbolos tambien, palabras en otros idiomas y en español, que decían "libertad". Pero lo que más le incomodó de verdad es que en frente de el habpia un espejo incrustado en la pared del fondo, rodeado de concreto lo que lo hacía imposible de quitarlo. Se acercó a él y vio su borroso y deformado reflejo, ya que parecía que le habían dado un puñetazo al espejo y éste se encontraba estrellado.  
estaba abrumado y su corazón latía muy fuerte, sintió angustia, Si de por sí odiaba estar encerrado ese lugar lo hacía casi imposible, ¿Cómo iba a soportar estar allí 3 días? Ya casi sentía que le faltaba aire, tenía frío y el sonido de los otros prisioneros cantando y azotando cosas lo volvia loco, a pesar de que se escuchaban muy lejanos podía jurar que poco a poco su volumen crecía. Se sentó en el piso y se recostó en la pared cerrando sus ojos, tratando de calmarse, cuando de pornto escuchó una voz conocida:  
-Oye, ¿Que te parece tu nuevo hogar  
Abrió los ojos, Pudo es cuchar la voz de Levi, al parecer estar paredes eran más delgadas de lo que parecían, pero se sentía de alguna forma aliviado de escuchar su fría y calmada voz.  
-Pues horrible, no creo soportar tanto tiempo aquí encerrado.  
-son sólo 3 días, no te matará.  
-¿Tu ya has estado aquí antes?  
- Claro, akgunas veces, cuando era un niñato insensato como tú.  
-Deja de decirme niño, no me llevas tanta edad.  
Levi bufó algo divertido con la reacción del menor.  
ambos guardaron silencio unos minutos, tenían que hablar de cosas pendientes pero no sabían como empezar.  
Así que Eren rompió el silencio.  
-Oye Levi ¿Ahora me contarás como llegaste aquí?.- dijo con una voz cuidadosamente baja.  
-Eres bastante insistente..- hizo una pequeña pausa-... ¿por que no comienzas tú?  
Eren se sobresaltó un poco por el giro que le había dado, pero para demostrarle que no tenpia problema con ello deció empezar el.  
-Pues... a veces lo pienso y fue tan rápidio que incluso parece una pesadilla...

*flashback*  
-¿Que pasa mamá?  
-Tranquilo Eren, todo estará bien...- Dijo Carla, con un rostro angustiado, a pesar de sus palabras en su rostro se veía la angustia.  
El chico estaba en shock, cuando regresó de la escuela, entró a su casa que estaba con la puerta semi-abierta y se quedó de piedra por la escena. Su madre estaba sentada en el suelo al lado de su amiga Kyomi y su hija Mikasa. Las tres mujeres estaban siendo amenazadas por un hombre enmascarado que les apuntaba con un arma.  
-Ya le hemos dicho que no tenemos dinero, llevese todo y déjenos en paz! Dijo Carla Jaeger.  
-No es dinero lo que busco, esa niña se viene conmigo.- Dijo el hombre al momento que toma del brazo a la chica asiatica provocando reacción de su madre.  
-!Déjela en paz!  
El hombre enfurecido le suelta una bofetada a la mujer y Eren reacciona.  
-!Maldito!  
-!Eren no te acerques!  
EL hombre al ver como se acercaba rapidamente hacia haya toma su pistola y la apunta hacia el joven dispuesta a disparar, pero antes de que el sonido salga del arma el hombre se detiene haciendo una mueca de dolor ante los atónitos ojos de todos, cae al suelo y se agacha descubriendo un cuchillo clavado en su espina dorsal, a su lado está una pequeña chica rubia que ve con sus frios ojos caer el cuerpo sin vida del hombre a sus pies.  
Las mujeres que estaban acorraladas estab perplejas, jamás en su vida habían visto a esa chica.  
Eren se acerca lentamente a la rubia a la que el si conoce perfectamente, la toma de los hombros y le habla con una voz casi inaudible.  
-Annie... ¿por que?  
-¿por que crees?.- dijo la rubia en un susurro.- no debes morir.  
-pero, saber que significa esto? mataste a un hombre y te castigaran por esto.  
la chica se encoge de hombros.  
-Que mas da, no hay futuro en esta vida, al menos me asegurpe que tipos como este no hagan mas daño. Lo demás no importa.  
-La policia ya viene en camino.- dijo de pronto la madre de Eren, quien mira con recelo a la niña rubia.  
Eren de pronto se sobresalta por que sabe lo que pasará despues.  
-Annie, vete de aqui, corre y no pares.  
-No.  
-No hay tiempo para esto.- La jala del brazo hacia la puerta trasera.- Corre, vete! ¿No dijiste que querías encontrate con tu padre algun día?  
La chica abre un poco los ojos y al pensar en ello suelta a llorar.  
-Ya es muy tarde Eren, lo hecho, hecho está. Es hora de asumir las consecuencias.  
-No Annie, vete. Yo diré que lo maté en defensa propia y no me pasara mucho. Pero si te descubren a ti, seguro que te encerraran años por todos tus antecedentes.- La tomó de los hombros y la vió fijamente a los hojos.- Escucha, mereces un buen futuro, ve a buscarlo.  
La chica lo miro confuso un poco y después se hecho a correr.  
Eren regreso a donde estaba su madre y tomo el cuchillo.  
-Eren, ¿quien era esa chica?.- dijo su amiga Mikasa.  
-Nadie.  
-!¿por que estaba contigo Eren?!.- dijo desesperada Carla.  
pero él no dijo una sola palabra, cuando llegaron los policias el les conto su version...  
*termina Flashback*  
-...a pesar que mi mamá y las demás le dijeron que yo no había sido el asesino ellos no le creyeron, en primero por que no estaba la dichosa rubia que decían y en segunda por que mis huellas estaban en todas partes. Creo que hasta pensaron que incluso ella era imaginaria.- Terminó su relato y se quedo pensativo unos momentos recordando todo eso.  
-¿y por que protegiste a esa chica?  
-pues ella me había salvado... y si la acusaban de un crimen así estaría perdida, ella tiene un pasado algo trágico, pero eso es otra historia. ¿Dime que hay de ti?.-  
Levi suspiró, aunque no había día que no recordara ese momento, nunca lo había contado.  
-Hace muchos años, mi madre y yo vivíamos en los barrios bajos de la ciudad... nunca conocí a mi padre así que solo eramos ella y yo...

*Flashback*

Una hermosa mujer se pone un entallado vestido y se maquilla llamativamente. Es de complexión delgada, con facciones delicadas, piel pálida, cabello negro y hermosos ojos verdes. Se peina su hermoso cabello lacio en el tocador de su cuartucho. Su figura so encaja en el lugar en el que está, con mejores ropas podría pasar por una mujer de alta sociedad. Pero el estar hundida en la miseria la obliga a trabajar a altar horas de la noche en la vida galante.  
Son las 12 de la noche y dirige sus pasos a la calle, antes de irse a su trabajo nocturno va a la habitacion de su hijo de 12 años depositando un beso en su cabeza. EL niño estbaa exhausto por trabajar todo el día como cargador en una gran fábrica y está en un profundo sueño que no le permite notar la partida de su amada madre.  
la bella mujer abandona su deteriorada casa igual que cada noche para dirigirse al centro nocturno donde se gana el mísero sueldo para sostenerse a ella y a su hijo. Al ser uno de los barrios mas bajos en la ciudad pasa desapercibida entre las prostitutas que hay calle por calle. Es la hora en la que ese lugar cobra vida y los bares encienden sus luces saturandose de personas de la peor calaña. Es la vida que simplemente les ha tocado tener.  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
Pasaron las horas de la madrugada, Levi se encontraba profundamente dormido cuando escucho un estruendo en la entrada de su casa. Escucho gritos y sabía a que venía todo eso...  
-!Hazte a un lado puta!  
-!NO! Fuera de aquí! estas ebrio!  
-!ESTA ES MI CASA Y HAGO LO QUE QUIERO, AQUI YO MANDO!.- Le dió un puñetazo a la mujer que la tiro al suelo.  
Levi se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia donde estaba la escena. Vió a un hombre grande y desagradable tirar del cabello a su madre. Ese tipo no solo era pareja de su madre, sino su jefe. Iba casi siempre a esa casa a sacarle todo lo que podía a la mujer pues siempre estaba endeudado en apuestas y seguido le propinaba palizas a ella por no darle lo suficiente. De vez en cuando incluso a él le tocaban golpes del horrible hombre. "Lo hago por nosotros Levi, por un día salir de aquí" es lo que siempre decía su madre. Pero Levi lo aborrecía desde lo más profundo de su ser.  
-!No puede ser que solo hayas ganado esto hoy! !Carajo! !Necesito 3000 ahora! !¿lo entiendes?! NECESITO TRES GRANDES.-  
-!YA TE LO DIJE! NO TENGO MAS!.  
El hombre frustrado dió otro golpe a la mujer. Levi al ver esto corrió hacia su madre tratando de alcanzar al grandulon, pero su poca fuerza y debilidad hizo que fuera facilmente sometido.  
El hombre iba a golpear al menor cuando de pronto algo ilumino sus ojos.  
Era un niño bastante bonito.  
Levantó la ropa del chico viendolo de arriba abajo y una sonrisa enferma se le dibujó.  
-oh Levi, que bonito te has puesto, seguro me serás mas util que tu mamá.- Y tomandolo mas fuerte de los brazos lo arrastró hacia la salida con un aire de felicidad.  
la mujer que yacía en el suelo se levantó llena de pánico y furia.  
-!MI HIJO NO CERDO ASQUEROSO!.- y tomando una lampara la arrojó contra el hombre quien al sentir el impacto y el gran dolor se lleno de furia.  
-Ahora si te lo buscaste maldita perra.-  
y sacando una navaja de su chaqueta se fue contra la mujer descargandole una puñalada en el pecho.  
Levi desesperado descargo toda su fuerza golpeando al hombre quien se deshizo de él de un gran empujón provocando que se estrellara contra el tocador. Soltó un grito de dolor pues un cristal se le había incrustado en un el ojo izquierdo.  
El hombre tambalenate por su estado de semi-ebriedad se dirigió a la salida.  
-Así ya no me sirve ninguno de los dos, hasta nunca.  
y se fué sin más.  
El chico se arrastró hasta donde estaba su madre agonizante.  
Ella volteo a verlo dedicandole una última sonrisa, acariciando su cabeza.  
-Levi, pérdoname por todo el dolor que te causé.- una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.- ...cuidate... sal de aquí y encuentra un buen futuro... recuerdalo...notre reve...  
después de eso la mujer dejó caer su mano sin vida y no habló más.  
Levi se quedo al lado de su madre, un inmenso dolor tanto físico como emocional fluía por todo su cuerpo y lloró por primera vez en su vida. En medio de la noche, solo en aquel mundo oscuro.

*termina flashback*

-...después de eso busqué a aquel hombre y lo maté...  
Eren se quedo completamente perplejo y sin habla, es la historia mas oscuro que había escuchado. Jamás se había imaginado algo así.  
-...soy completamente culpable de mi crimen, pero ¿sabes? lo haría de nuevo.  
ambos guardaron silencio. Eran demasiadas emociones y descargas de sentimientos para un solo día. se sentía hasta fisicamente exhausto.  
-Lo siento mucho.  
-No hay nada que sentir eso pasó hace mucho tiempo.  
Levi por una parte se sentía como si se hubiera liberado de un gran peso en la espalda. Nunca había hablado de eso con absolutamente nadie y hasta ese momento le parecía increible que lo haya hecho pero definitivamente sentía un gran alivio, un poco de paz fuía dentro de él despues de tantos años.  
soltó un gran suspiro y relajo su cuerpo, algo cálido y pequeño crecía dentro de su pecho.  
-¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado? sieno que necesito dormir.- Dijo el pelinegro con un tono de cansancio  
-Lo sé, siento lo mismo.- Dijo Eren algo divertido por la situación.- Oye Levi...-  
-¿que?.-  
-Me alegro de que estes aquí, haz hecho que esto sea mas soportable.-

"¿por que siempre digo cosas raras?" pensó angustiado Eren, siempre terminaba diciendo en voz alta sus pensamientos. Ahora el pensaría que era extraño y...  
-Yo tambien me alegro.

Ambos guardaron silencio hasta conciar el sueño.  
una pared los separaba pero poco a poco sus sentimientos se unían más y más..

-CONTINUARA-  
**Tuve que arreglar el capitulo por que tenia muchas fallas! aui esta corregido T.T una disculpa!**  
**Wow! por fin estoy de vuelta por aquí! mil gracias por su seguimiento de este humilde fic y espero hayan tenido una gran semana! así mismo espero disfruten el capitulo de hoy que estuvo lleno de flashbacks muy importantes para que nuestro otp puede comenzar a entederse y asentir cosas uno por el otro jojojojo!**  
**Si tienen alguna duda o comentario o lo que quieran haganmelo saber con sus reviews que atesoro! **  
**los veo en el próximo capitulo de esta serie, casi casi les doy de latigazos a mis dedos para no escribir cursilerias, se los juro! mis dedos mueren para que ya escriba las frases de amor pero se que no pueden amarse a la primera! JAJAAJA! :') pero ya se viene lo bueno.**  
**fujimy: Gracias por siempre comentar! te mando un abrazote por eso! :)**  
**tengan una linda semana! besos! **


End file.
